Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose
Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose is one of the telefilms in the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series. It was originally syndicated in 1987. Plot While touring the famous airplane, Yogi Bear and his friends are locked aboard and the plane magically takes off by itself. Yogi and friends are taken to an island inhabited by needy animals. Against their better judgment, our heroes also help Dread Baron and Mumbly, who promise to reform. Instead of reforming, however, Dread Baron traps the animals and hijacks the plane. Trivia * In the trailer for the WorldVision VHS release of this movie, Dread Baron and Mumbly were mistakenly referred to as Dick Dastardly and Muttley. * Dread Baron and Mumbly's first scene in the movie features them at Dastardly's plane from Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines. * In Brazil, Dread Baron also has Dick Dastardly's voice. Voice cast * Daws Butler as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss and Augie Doggie * Dave Coulier as Firkin * Don Messick as Boo Boo, Mumbly and Radio Announcer * Marilyn Schreffler as Bernice * John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy and Pelican * Frank Welker as Merkin and Various Animals * Paul Winchell as Dread Baron * William Woodson as the museum documentary narrator Credits * "Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Written by: Dennis Marks * Producers: Berny Wolf and Jeff Hall * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Starring Daws Butler as the voice of Yogi Bear * Character Voices: Dave Coulier, Don Messick, Marilyn Schreffler, John Stephenson, Frank Welker, Paul Winchell, Bill Woodson * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Based on and idea by: Harry Love * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Music Composed and Conducted by: Sven Libaek, Harper MacKay * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Directors: John Kimball, Art Davis, Rudy Zamora, Jay Sarbry, Oscar Dufau, Paul Sommers * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title: Bill Perez * Character Design: Bwana Takamoto, Kirk Hanson, Salene Weatherwax * Animation Directors: Frank Andrina, Joan Drake, Oliver Callahan * Layout: Fred Warter, Ron Roesch, Bill Proctor, Phil Lewis * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Backgrounds: Eric Heschong, Fred Warter. Jeff Richards, Gloria Wood, Jeff Riche * Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Character Color Key Supervision: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Elrene Cowan * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Assistants: Mark Lesser, Sandy Benenati, VIcki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * "Holiday Jollyday Bus" · Music by Hoyt Curtin - Lyrics by William Hanna * "Back to the U.S.A." · Music by William Hanna - Lyrics by William Hanna and Dennis Marks * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editor: Jim Faris * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Sound Editor: David West * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Dialogue Editor: Michael Tomack * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson, Lee-Tsu Aries * Special thanks to the Weather Corporation for its cooperation with the production of this program. * The SPRUCE GOOSE is located in Long Beach, California * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Supervising Directors: Shivan Ramsaran, Janine Dawson, Bill Perkins * Technical Advisor: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Yogi Bear Category:Crossovers Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10